La réunion des Arcobaleno
by Edolas
Summary: Cette fan fiction rapporte des évènements fictifs sur ce qui se serait vraiment passé pendant la réunion des Arcobaleno. AllxAll. Cette fan fiction ne suit pas la réalité du mangas, attitude personnage...Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : une rencontre arrosée.**

Le rendez-vous était fixé en début d'après-midi, aux abords d'un immense château perdu dans la montagne. Une invitation avait été envoyée à sept personnages, pour se retrouver au dit lieu.

Le premier personnage à arriver est une femme, aux allures de militaires. Bien qu'habillée de façon stricte, on pouvait sans difficultés deviner ses formes généreuses sous les vêtements qu'elle portait. Jetant un regard aux alentours, la jeune femme se rendit compte que personne sauf elle n'était encore arrivé.

_-Ils ne connaissent donc pas la ponctualité …?_dit-elle tout haut en s'asseyant sur un rocher, au pied d'un arbre.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un vif courant d'air, puis sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, un homme, plutôt jeune lui aussi, vêtu d'un vêtement traditionnel chinois, la regardait, en souriant tout bon enfant.

-_**Je suis arrivé juste avant toi, j'ai escaladé l'arbre pour remonter un nid d'oiseaux qui était tombé.**_

La jeune femme paraissait sur le qui vive, ne sachant que penser de ce personnage.

-_**Tu as reçu toi aussi une invitation**_ ? Lui demanda t-il . _**Je suis Fon**._

-_**Lal Mirch**_. Répondit-elle avec un léger signe de tête, en se détendant, visiblement rassurée par l'attitude inoffensive de ce dernier.

Voyant la jeune femme rassurée, Fon prit une inspiration, celle qu'on lui a enseigné maintes et maintes fois. Puis il se rapprocha d'elle à une vitesse qu'elle n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Lal se retrouva sur les genoux de Fon. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur poindre sous ses fesses. Elle comprit mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà sur elle. Elle tenta une prise militaire pour lui briser le bras qui s'introduisait sous ses vêtements, mais fut abasourdie par la résistance du corps de Fon. Il lui sourit gentiment :

-_**Tu sais, je suis un expert en arts martiaux. Tout ce que tu tenteras sera vain sur moi. Prends donc du plaisir dans ce qui va suivre**._

Il fit des mouvements rapides des mains et les vêtements de Lal s'enlevèrent d'un seul coup (*_Pratique pour se changer*; pensa t-elle_). Elle se retrouva nue, le souffle court, devant Fon, qui enlevait les siens. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de dur rentrer en elle. Au départ, cela lui fit mal, mais rapidement, le mal cèda place à une sensation différente, qu'elle a déjà connu auparavant avec un camarade militaire, le plaisir. Cependant, Fon utilisait différemment son sexe, il allait dans des recoins inexplorés, dans un rythme effréné, si bien que Lal commença a pousser des cris de plaisir. Fon mit visage devant le sien en lui disant :

-_**L'art martial a ses bons côtés hein ? Tu en veux plus ?** _

Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la retourna sans plus de cérémonie, et continua son va et vient...Avant de se dégager. Lal se tortilla, faisant mine d'en demander plus. Fon se leva, mit Lal à genoux et entrepris de la forcer à lui faire une fellation. Celle-ci tenta de se dégager, mais l'étreinte du maitre d'arts martiaux était trop forte. Elle ne put que subir.

Soudain, Fon quitta son air joyeux et regarda une branche de l'arbre. Il fixa une pierre du regard, et d'une main tendue vers elle cria :

-_**Gyôzaken !**_

La pierre se leva du sol, et Fon fit un geste de la main. La pierre se dirigea tout droit vers la branche , et on entendit un bruit sourd, suivi d'un juron etouffé.

-_**Montre toi, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !**_

Une sorte de brume fit son apparition, et un homme encapuchonné se dessina sous les yeux ébahis de Lal qui s'empressa de rassembler ses habits. L'homme était visiblement en train de se masturber, puisqu'il tenait son sexe à la main. Il soupira de plaisir et éjacula. Tout le jet tomba sur la pauvre Lal Mirch qui ne comprit ce que c'était qu'apres avoir mis le doigt à la bouche, pour tout aussitôt recracher.

_**Espèce d'obsédé, qui es-tu, pervers ?**_

_**Merde, je ne pensais mon illusion percée à jour. Bien vu le maitre en arts martiaux. Je m'appelle Viper, maitre en illusions. Je suis ici pour le rendez-vous. Comme je vous ai vu prendre du plaisir je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter. En plus c'était gratuit...**_

_**Tu me le paieras, Viper, espèce de sale $£^¨*%** _(Que d'obscénités)_! _S'écria Lal.

Viper semblait s'amuser de voir Lal dans cette colère noire, quand tout d'un coup, tout l'espace devint sombre. Tous levèrent la tête et ils virent...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une Arrivée à pic**

Alors que les trois premiers individus levaient la tête en voyant une immense ombre se dessiner au dessus d'eux, ils aperçurent un dirigeable gigantesque. Celui-ci était parsemé de violet, avec un symbole sur les côtés, ressemblant à une pieuvre. Ne sachant que penser de cette apparition, Viper s'éclipsa grâce à ses illusions, préférant éviter tout risque de rencontrer un problème. Lal qui s'était revêtue se cacha derrière un rocher, et Fon grimpa rapidement dans l'arbre où il s'était auparavant caché. Le vrombissement que faisait le dirigeable diminua petit à petit, pour finir par s'arrêter complètement. Un cri aigu se fit retentir via une sorte de mégaphone, et au loin, au dessus du dirigeable, un homme casqué fit son apparition. Il sauta du dirigeable avec moultes acrobaties, saltos, juste avant d'atterrir, pour au final rencontrer le sol la tête la première...

**-**_**Je crois qu'en fait je n'ai rien à craindre de celui-là...**_pensèrent au même instant les trois individus.

Viper annula son illusion et se rapprocha au dessus du nouveau venu, toujours tête en terre.

**-_Ca va ?_ Demanda t-il ?**

-_(réponse en etouffé...) hmpff hmphff hpmff_

_-__**En effet...je vois tout de suite le point de votre réponse.**_ Ironisa Viper.

Lal et Fon sortirent à leur tour de leur cachette, pour s'approcher avec circonspection du pauvre toujours enterré.

**-**_**Peut-être devrions nous l'aider ?**__ Proposa Fon._

_**-Je ne compte pas l'aider sans être payé.**_Rétorqua Viper.

-_**Toi et ton argent...**__(soupir)._

Fon inspira profondément et utilisa le _Gyôzaken_ pour sortir le malheureux de terre.

-_**ENFIN !**_s'écria celui-ci. _**J'ai cru que vous alliez me laisser ici, devant mes hommes qui me regardent du dirigeable! Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais!**_

**-**_**Ou sinon tu peux nous dire merci. Ce n'est pas comme si on venait de te sauver d'une bien triste honte...même si la majeure partie est déjà faite.**_ S'amusa Lal.

**-_TAIS-TOI!_**

-_**Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?**_Gronda Lal.

**-_Euh...Je voulais dire merci de votre aide._**

Fon pris sa posture martiale et soupira. Ce personnage qui venait d'arriver était des plus étrange. Vêtu de violet et de noir tout en cuir, celui-ci portait un casque, cachant son visage.

-_**Pouvons nous savoir qui tu es, et ce que tu fais ici ?**_ Demanda Fon.

_**-Je suis ici pour le rendez-vous, une invitation m'a été envoyée, parce que je suis le plus grand cascadeur de tous les temps ! Mon corps résiste à n'importe quoi !Je m'appelle Skull, souvenez-vous en!** **Et vous, qui êtes vous ?**_

_**Vraiment...Intéressant ce corps..**_Pensa Fon.

Ils se présentèrent rapidement, chacun ayant sa spécialité. Skull eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant comment Fon le fixait.

Skull porta les mains à son casque et l'enleva lentement. On put y découvrir un visage criblé de piercings, ainsi qu'une chaine reliant sa bouche à une oreille. Ses couleurs étaient au diapason de sa chevelure : violette.

Lal chuchota : _**Comment un corps aussi maigrichon peut-il être indestructible ?**_

Fon la regarda, amusé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-_**Avec Skull, nous sommes maintenant 4 arrivés,**_ commenta Viper. _**J'espère que les autres ne vont pas tarder, j'ai horreur d'attendre...**_

**-**_**Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va te falloir prendre ton mal en patience, Viper.**_ Répondit Fon.

Ils attendirent tous dans un calme plat, chacun dans son coin, ruminant ses pensées.

Quelques temps après, au loin, ils virent 2 silhouettes se dessiner petit à petit. Ils se levèrent tous à l'approche de ces 2 nouveaux personnages, probablement venus pour les mêmes raisons que les quatre premiers, puisqu'ils n'ont aperçu personne d'autre dans les environs. Celui qui avait choisi le lieu du rendez-vous ne voulait visiblement pas attirer l'attention.

On put distinguer 1 homme et 1 femme, qui se tenait à l'écart l'un de l'autre, mais faisaient route commune visiblement, puisqu'ils marchaient à la même allure. Skull, très discret, cria bien fort de sa voix aigue aux deux personnages de se dépêcher de venir ici.

**-**_**Espèce d'imbécile, on ne sait même pas qui ils sont, ni pourquoi ils sont là !**_ Lui cria dessus Lal. _**Merci de nous avoir fait repérer, ce sont peut être des ennemis!**_

-_**Mais...je...je le savais parfaitement !** **Je faisais ça pour vérifier si tu étais bien sur tes gardes!** _Dit Skull tout en se cachant de Lal Mirch qui lançait des éclairs des yeux.

_**-On n'a plus trop le choix, maintenant que nous sommes repérés, autant attendre et faire face**. _S'exaspéra t-elle.

Fon, Viper, Lal et Skull firent face au deux personnages qui étaient bientôt arrivés à leur hauteur...La femme dit d'une voix douce et chantante :

**-_Bonjour à vous tous, pardonnez-nous pour le retard, c'est de ma faute!_**

Qui étaient-ils ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le groupe au complet**

L'homme et la femme étaient enfin parvenus à leur hauteur. Les quatre premiers purent les distinguer plus nettement. La femme portait une tenue blanche, coiffée d'un chapeau blanc lui aussi, teinté d'orange. Une fleur orange était tatouée sous son oeil gauche, ou peut-être une tâche de naissance, impossible à dire. Elle arborait un sourire radieux, qui semblait factice par certains moments, comme une façade pour cacher sa véritable humeur. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur vous enveloppaient pour vous bercer. Ce regard déstabilisait et rassurait à la fois, enveloppant quiconque le croisait dans une joyeuse humeur pour le reste de la journée. Il semblait impossible de se mettre en colère contre elle. Fon remarqua aussitôt les lèvres pulpeuses qui lui servaient de bouche, ainsi que la poitrine qui en aguicherait plus d'un. Il garda ses quelques remarques pour lui-même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil envieux.

Skull lui se planta devant l'homme qui se tenait à côté de la jeune femme et le fixa. Ce dernier avait une main dans la poche, l'autre se tenant le chapeau. Il était plutôt grand, dépassant Skull d'une bonne tête. Avec un corps svelte, l'homme était vêtu d'un costard et d'une cravate noirs, avec en dessous une chemise orange. L'homme se savait observé, et il lui rendit son regard. Un regard glacial, lourd de menaces. Skull recula poussé par son instinct de survie, mais cria de sa voix aigüe :

-**_Pourquoi tu me lances ce regard ? Pour qui te prends tu ?_**

_**-Tu es tellement discret quand tu observes les gens, ça m'impressionne. La personne qui demande l'identité de quelqu'un doit d'abord se présenter.**_

_**-Comment oses tu me répondre sur ce ton ? Tu ne connais pas le fameux cascadeur Skull, l'invincible Skull ? Eh bien il est en face de toi !**_

L'homme le dépassa, sans lui prêter attention. Skull tapa du pied :

_**-Tu n'as donc rien à répondre ? Je sais que je suis...**_

_**-Pardon tu parlais ? Je n'ai rien écouté, le coupa l'homme.**_

Les autres membres assistant à la scène ne purent réprimer un rire. Skull devint rouge de colère :

_**-Maudit sois tu, donne moi ton nom !**_

_**-Je ne décline pas mon identité aux 1ers venus, encore moins à quelqu'un comme toi.**_

Skull fit mine de lui attraper le bras pour le forcer à lui répondre, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'inconnu l'arrêta net. C'est comme si il était paralysé. Il vit sentit quelque chose chez lui qui incitait à ne pas s'approcher trop près sans autorisation. La tension monta d'un cran, chacun se tenait sur ses gardes, s'attendant au pire. Mais la femme s'avança au centre du groupe :

-_**Allons, je vais me présenter.**_ Lança t-elle à tout le monde, calmant les esprits.**_ Je m'appelle Luce, je suis venue ici suite à une invitation_**.

_**-A priori, tout le monde ici a été invité...**_Commenta Viper.

_**-C'est ce que je pense aussi**_, continua t-elle.****

_**-Pourquoi étiez vous en retard ?**_, demanda Lal Mirch.

_**-Je suis désolé pour le retard mais il m'est arrivée une mésaventure, heureusement que Reborn est venu à mon secours...je ne serai pas présente devant vous dans le cas contraire. Oh oui ! Comme il n'a pas voulu se présenter, je le fais à sa place : voici Reborn. Je ne saurais jamais le remercier suffisamment pour son action héroïque tout à l'heure. Laissez-moi vous raconter...**_

Luce commença à expliquer la raison du retard au groupe. Le chemin pour arriver au point de rendez-vous étant dangereusement pentu et accidenté. Si bien qu'à un moment donné, elle faillit tomber de la falaise sur laquelle elle était, pour s'écraser contre des rochers en contrebas. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Reborn, qui la sauva des griffes de la mort.

_**-La prochaine fois, fais attention où tu mets tes pieds**_, commenta Reborn.

_**-Mais tu seras à nouveau là pour m'aider, n'est ce pas, Reborn ?**_

Reborn ne répondit pas, mais baissa son chapeau pour cacher ses yeux, comme embarrassé d'avoir aidé la jeune femme. Les autres personnes se présentèrent aux deux nouveaux venus. Il n'en manquait maintenant plus qu'un, qui ne s'était toujours pas montré. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à patienter pour son arrivée.

Reborn se sentait observé depuis le début de la conversation, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'endroit d'où provenait cette sensation. Il annonça tout simplement :

-_**Sors de ta cachette, ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps.**_

_**-Eh bien, depuis le temps que je vous observe, en voilà au moins un digne d'intérêt, **_lança une voix comme venue du sol. Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, à l'exception de Skull qui fit un bond en arrière pour se retrouver dans les bras de Fon, qui lui souriait en retour. Le sol se découpa devant eux, pour laisser en sortir un personnage avec une veste de laboratoire.

-_**Il semblerait que nous allons pouvoir nous diriger vers le prochain point de rendez-vous.**_ Dit-il.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le nouveau venu, tout droit sorti du sol. Il avait une chevelure assez épaisse, verte. IL était vêtu d'une blouse blanche, semblable à une blouse utilisée dans les laboratoires. Il portait de fines lunettes, qu'il redressa en portant un doigt sur la branche centrale de celles-ci afin de les remonter légèrement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Reborn ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme il avait déjà senti la présence du personnage. Luce lui souriait, comme à tout le monde. Skull tremblait de peur et se mit en retrait du groupe. Lal levait un sourcil interrogateur, Fon ne savait que penser de celui là et Viper s'en contre fichait, il regardait ailleurs.

-_**Qui es-tu ?**_ Demanda Reborn.

-_**Mon identité importe peu pour cette réunion, mais bon, puisqu'il le faut...Je suis Verde, un éminent scientifique. Je ne vis que pour mes recherches. Ah et au fait, pas la peine de vous représenter pour moi, je suis présent depuis le début.**_ Suite à cela, Verde sortit de sa veste un cahier, visiblement assez annoté. Il l'ouvrit et commença à inscrire des notes dessus.

A cette dernière phrase, tous, à l'exception de Reborn, sursautèrent. Il était évident que ce Verde n'était pas à sous-estimer. Maintenant que le groupe était au complet, ils devaient attendre les prochaines instructions pour se rendre au point suivant du rendez-vous. Un avion passa au dessus d'eux en laissant tomber un petit colis. Sur celui-ci était marqué le nom de tous les membres du groupe. Lal ayant récupéré le colis la 1ère, elle l'ouvra. Dans ce dernier, il y avait seulement une enveloppe, recouverte d'un sceau en forme de tétine. Prenant l'enveloppe dans ses mains, Lal vit le sceau s'illuminer d'une douce lueur bleue. Verde qui jusque là n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de son cahier fixa l'enveloppe, et ses yeux s'étrécirent à la vue de la lueur. Luce n'arborait plus son légendaire sourire, Fon regardait le sceau d'un air dégagé. Viper éternua dans un mouchoir à l'aide d'un grand _**Schupi **_ Reborn se contentait de le fixer. Quant à Skull, ne voulant pas montrer sa peur, il s'avança vers Lal et lui prit l'enveloppe des mains. La tétine changea de couleurs pour virer au violet, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer de quelques pas Skull, visiblement encore plus effrayé à présent.

Tour à tour, les personnages vinrent toucher l'enveloppe. A chaque fois, le sceau prit une couleur différente : Rouge pour Fon, Orange pour Luce, Jaune pour Reborn, Vert pour Verde, un bleu foncé pour Viper. Verde toucha l'enveloppe en dernier, et se précipita pour chercher son cahier de notes pour y griffonner à une vitesse impressionnante. L'enveloppe tomba au sol, et le sceau perdit sa lueur verte, pour redevenir gris, avant de se décoller du document. L'enveloppe était à présent ouverte. Chacun se posait des questions suite à cet événement qui venait de se produire :

-**Est ce le même personnage qui nous a envoyé cette lettre ? **Dit Reborn.

-**Quelle est donc cette étrange lueur ? **S'enquit Lal

-**Vous..vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait laisser ce colis et partir ? **déglutit Skull.

-**Quelle est cette étrange force venue du sceau ? **Pensa Verde, tout en écrivant dans son cahier.

Luce se contenta de lever la tête vers le ciel, fixant un point. Fon soupira en haussant les épaules, et Viper contemplait à présent son mouchoir, visiblement mécontent du résultat.

Lal ramassa l'enveloppe, sortit une lettre, la déplia, et lut à voix haute :

« _**Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir répondu tous les 7 à mon invitation. Si vous n'aviez pas tous été réunis, l'enveloppe ne se serait pas ouverte. Vous voilà à présent au 1er point intermédiaire du rendez-vous. Je sais que vous êtes pleins de questions, mais hélas, je ne puis y répondre. Pour en savoir plus, vous devrez vous rendre au 2**__**nd**__** point intermédiaire. J'ai mis ci-dessous toutes les instructions pour vous y rendre. Vous trouverez une prochaine missive déjà présente au prochain point de rendez-vous. »**_

-**Et c'est signé « L'homme au masque de fer ».** Complèta Lal.** Hummm...Comme dans mon rêve, celui qui m'a invité...**

-**Je crois que nous avons fait tous le même rêve alors ! **Dit Skull, la peur l'ayant quitté.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-**Et donc, où est notre prochain point de rendez-vous ?** S'enquit Fon.

-**A priori, il s'agirait d'une sorte de chalet, situé dans ces montagnes..**Répondit Lal. **Je crois que nous devrions nous mettre en route, il y a quelques heures de marche avant d'y être. Plus tôt nous y somme, plus tôt nous pourrons nous reposer, et ****surtout savoir de quoi il en retourne. **

Luce vacilla un instant en entendant que plusieurs heures de marche l'attendaient. Mais aussitôt Reborn fut à ses côtes pour l'empêcher de tomber, la tenant par les épaules. Elle lui posa une main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

Le groupe se mit en route vers le second point de rendez-vous.

Qu'est ce qui les attendait là bas ?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 5 :**** L'arrivée au chalet. **

Le groupe avançait péniblement vers le second lieu. Verde progressait et fermait la marche, le souffle court, s'appuyant lourdement sur un bâton ramassé par Fon. Ce dernier lui donna à contrecœur. Visiblement, il souhaitait s'en servir pour une toute autre raison.

-_**Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour les efforts physiques aussi rudes**_, pensa Verde.

Fon affichait un sourire malicieux en voyant cela. Le pauvre Verde ne semblait pas être au bout de ses peines.

Juste devant Verde et Fon marchait Luce, qui suait à grandes gouttes pour ne pas retarder le groupe. Néanmoins, elle pouvait compter sur Reborn qui se retournait régulièrement pour lui demander si elle souhaitait de l'aide. Mais Luce ne voulait pas paraître à ce point faible. Reborn, tout comme Lal, n'avaient aucun problème à cette ascension. Viper quant à lui, survolait le groupe, s'amusant à jouer des tours à Skull grâce à ses illusions. Ce dernier tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau. Ils progressaient de plus en plus profondément dans les montagnes. Toute trace de sentier s'était effacée, pour ne laisser place qu'à des passages encore plus accidentés qu'auparavant. Au terme d'une ultime montée et quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi devant un vaste gouffre, où un unique chemin menait à un chalet assez petit, encastré dans la montagne. Le groupe traversa rapidement le chemin pour arriver devant le chalet, haut de 1 étage. A côté de celui-ci se trouvait un petit cabanon. Ils ne s'y aventurèrent pas, pour arriver devant une porte possédant le même symbole que le sceau de l'enveloppe. Chacun comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Ils touchèrent tour à tour la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.

Skull prit alors la parole :

-_**Qui se dévoue pour vérifier l'endroit ?**_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, si ce n'est un coup de pied au derrière, qui le propulsa à l'interieur. Skull se retourna en vociférant :

-_**Qui a osé me donner ce coup de pied ? J'vais lui faire regretter ce geste ?**_

-_**Tu vas me faire regretter mon coup de pied ? Vraiment ?**_ S'avança Reborn, d'un ton amusé.

-_**Euuh...Oui...En fait je me porte volontaire pour vérifier l'endroit, mais c'était pas la **__**peine de donner ce coup de pied espèce de...**_ Répondit Skull, en se redressant devant Reborn.

-_**Eh bien voilà Skull, tu as répondu tout seul à ta question, maintenant, à moins que tu aies quelque chose d'utile à dire pour changer, ferme là et vérifie toutes les pièces.**_ trancha Reborn.

-_**O-oui...B-b-bien, j'y vais alors !**_ Bredouilla Skull avant de se retourner pour explorer le chalet.

Le reste du groupe s'assit en attendant le retour de Skull. Le soir commençait à tomber lorsqu'il revint, 4 heures plus tard, visiblement fier de lui, en annonçant au groupe :

-_**L'inspection est faite ! Il n'y a rien à craindre, j'ai tout vérifié pour vous, dans les 5 pièces du chalet !**_

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Skull s'énerva.

-_**Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Vous pourriez au moins me répondre !**_

-_**Skull, tu as mis 4 heures pour vérifier 5 pièces ? **_Demanda Lal en secouant la tête, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-_**Fidèle à lui-même...**_ Commenta Reborn. _**Bon nous allons pouvoir y passer la nuit. Entrons.**_

Le chalet était vraiment petit. Composé de 1 étage, le Rez de chaussée comportait une pièce unique, une sorte de salon avec une table ronde, 7 chaises disposées tout autour.

-_**Dommage, il y a trop de chaises, seules 3 ou 4 auraient suffi, on aurait pu se faire de la place.**_ Pensa Fon.

L'étage se composait de chambres, de 3 chambres, avec un lit dans chacune d'elle.

-_**Notre hôte a pensé l'organisation du rendez-vous d'une drôle de manière...**_commenta Viper. _**Il va falloir se répartir les chambres pour la nuit. Je vous propose la chose suivante : une chambre pour les filles, une chambre pour moi, et une chambre pour le reste. C'est plutot équitable, et chacun y trouve son compte, non ?**_

_**Oui ! **_Répondit aussitôt Fon. _**Quoiqu'une chambre aurait suffi.**_

_**T'es pas croyable toi**_, soupira Lal.

_**Mais non voyons ma chère Lal, que vas-tu imaginer ? C'est juste que mon enseignement martial nous enseigne l'esprit de communauté, de partage, et surtout de ne pas céder au luxe. 3 chambres c'est bien trop !**_ Lui répondit-il avec son sourire reconnaissable entre 1000.

-_**Viper, cours toujours, tu n'auras pas une chambre pour toi tout seul**_, reprit Reborn.**_ Il vaut mieux faire ainsi : 1 chambre pour chaque fille, et les garçons dans la dernière. Des objections ?_**

Fon paraissait très content de cette décision, Viper se résigna à cette solution. Verde s'en moquait éperdument. Lal et Luce étaient d'accord, elles voulaient un peu d'intimité. Seul Skull ne semblait pas satisfait :

-_**Non Reborn, je suis pas d'accord ! **_

_**-Personne ?**_ Continua Reborn.**_ Bon, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, nous procèderons comme ça._**

_**-Il se fait tard, **_intervient Luce.**_ Si nous allions manger puis nous reposions de cette dure journée ?_** Proposa-t-elle.

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Skull s'étranglant de rage.

-_**je vais nous préparer un petit quelque chose, j'espère qu'il y a quelques provisions,**_ poursuivit Luce. **_ Installez vous en attendant, je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt. _**

Chacun installa ses maigres possessions et s'occupa en attendant Luce qui préparait un encas, faute de mieux. Fon voulait faire passer le temps plus rapidement. Il descendit en cuisine à pas feutrés. Voyant Luce s'affairer autour d'une marmite, il eut une petite idée. Il utilisa silencieusement son _Gyôzaken_ sur la marmite remplie du bouillon du soir. Il le fit se lever pendant que Luce se retourna pour couper des tranches de pain, et le fit se renverser sur elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle contempla la marmite à présent vide, puis sa magnifique tenue orange et blanche toute trempée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un regardait. Ne voyant pas Fon, elle commença à se mettre nue. Son sourire aux lèvres, Fon fonça sur elle, lui mit la main sur la bouche :

-_**On fait des bêtises en cuisine ? Je vais t'aider...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : ****Une soirée mouvementée**

Luce était prise au piège dans les mains puissantes de Fon. Celui-ci la força à se mettre dos à lui. Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Reborn s'inquiétait de l'absence de Luce qui mettait un peu trop de temps à son goût pour préparer un pauvre repas. Il décida de quitter la pièce, surtout pour reposer ses oreilles des cris de Skull qui passait le plus clair de son temps à attaquer Reborn par surprise, en vain. En descendant les escaliers, il entendit un cri étouffé. En son fort intérieur, il sentit que Luce était en danger, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. La porte de la cuisine était entrouverte, il aperçut Fon qui se jetait sur Luce, qui avait ses habits à terre, nue devant lui. Il ne pouvait supporter cette vue. C'est alors que son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un court instant. Une sensation étrange monta en lui. Un sentiment de colère vis à vis de Fon qui se jetait sur la douce Luce, qui paraissait sans défense devant le maitre d'arts martiaux. Ce sentiment de colère se mêlait aussi à de la tristesse. De la tristesse pour Fon, qui tombait lui aussi dans le piège. Son cœur repartit dans un rythme effréné. Il réussit à articuler :

-**_Fon ! Non ne fais pas ça !_**

Mais ce fut trop tard, au moment où Fon dirigea sa main vers l'entrejambe de Luce, celui-ci s'arreta, comme tétanisé. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Luce :

-**_Et de 2._**

Elle joignit ses 2 mains comme pour prier, et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, une lueur orange inquiétante l'enveloppa. Elle toucha Fon qui se retrouva enrobé de celle-ci. Il tomba à genoux. Ses yeux perdirent de leur vitalité, le sourire habituel s'effaça. Il posa son regard sur Luce qui le regardait intensément. Aussitôt, il retira sa main, mis les bras le long de son corps. Ses intentions malsaines avait disparu, pour laisser place à une attention bienveillante, une volonté de la protéger, mais aussi de satisfaire les moindres désirs de celle-ci.

-**_Tout va bien Fon ?_** Demanda Luce, faisant mine de s'inquiéter, tout en ramassant ses vêtements trempés.

-**_Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !_** S'inquiéta t-il. Il était confus. Reborn les rejoignit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Fon en lui disant d'un ton compatissant :

-**_Tu t'es fait avoir, tout comme moi auparavant._**

_**-Explique moi clairement ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme ça ?**_

_**-Je vous ai menti à propos de ma rencontre avec Luce. Enfin, c'est que je n'ai pas pu vous dire ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé.**_

Reborn commença le véritable récit de sa rencontre avec Luce. Il l'avait aidé certes à se relever du précipice de la falaise. Cependant, il avait omis le passage où Luce était tombée dans la rivière qui traversait le sentier, juste avant l'arrivée au 1er point du rendez-vous. Celle-ci avait oté ses vêtements, tout comme à l'instant dans la cuisine. Il expliqua qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à cette pulsion masculine qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là. Lui qui d'habitude pouvait se dégager de toute émotion. Il s'en voudra pour toujours. Avant même cela, il était attiré par elle, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui vous faisait réagir comme cela.

Tout comme Fon, il avait tenté de passer une main sur le corps nu de Luce. Et elle fit la même scène qu'il y a quelques minutes pour Fon. Toutefois, Reborn était encore plus en son pouvoir. En effet, il raconta la suite de son histoire, puisque Luce après cela ne se rhabilla pas, et l'invita à venir la rejoindre sur un carré de pelouse. Reborn ne contrôla rien de ses mouvements, il était mené à la « baguette » (si j'ose dire :p) par Luce.

Il parla aussi du fait qu'elle puisse apaiser les esprits, comme lors du moment de tension au 1er point de rendez-vous, où tout le monde était sur ses gardes, sauf Luce qui était intervenue pour calmer la situation. Elle cachait décidément bien son jeu derrière son sourire angélique.

-_**C'est donc ça, le domaine où tu es la meilleure Luce ?**_Commenta Fon, qui regrettait amèrement son attitude maintenant.

_**-Oui...mais vous n'avez encore rien vu...la soirée ne fait que commencer mes 2 jolis.**_

_**Ne pensez même pas raconter ceci aux autres avant que je ne vous en ai donné la permission, d'accord ?**_ Dit-elle en prenant le visage de Reborn et de Fon, qui acquiescèrent sans pouvoir résister au toucher de Luce. Ils lâchèrent prise et abandonnèrent, impuissants.

-_**Bien, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a préparer à nouveau un petit quelque chose à manger. Vous pouvez remonter pour rejoindre les autres.**_ Continua -t-elle.

Fon laissa Reborn et sortit de la cuisine. Reborn se retourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie lui aussi. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il baissa la tête pour se cacher les yeux, et contenir ses émotions, serrant le poing. Luce se rapprocha de lui, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-_**Ne t'inquiète pas, Reborn, tu restes mon préféré.**_

Il frissonna et claqua la porte en sortant. Luce resta un moment sans bouger, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était nue. Elle s'approcha de son sac pour en sortir une nouvelle tenue. Puis elle retourna à la préparation du diner, une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle y inséra une petite lotion sortie de son sac, et y versa le contenu dans divers plats. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit de la cuisine, et, une fois rendu en bas des escaliers, cria :

-_**C'est prêt, vous pouvez descendre !**_

Reborn claqua la porte, mais y resta adossé. Il frappa celle-ci de son poing. Jamais il n'avait été déçu de lui-même de la sorte. Jamais. Plus jamais il ne se laissera avoir de cette manière par cette femme, sortie de nul part, qui ne le connaissait même pas. Elle arrivait, rien qu'en lui parlant, à lui chambouler toutes ses convictions. Il serra les dents. Il lui fallait calmer sa frustration, car dans le cas contraire, sa colère éclaterait, et il ne voulait pas avoir 6 morts sur les bras. Reborn faisait les 100 pas dans le minuscule couloir qui menait à l'escalier. C'est alors que les autres membres du groupe descendirent. Il les laissa passer. Fon jeta un regard à Reborn, qu'il ignora. L'esprit dans le vide, il montait l'escalier lentement, alors même que le repas était sur le point de commencer. Il se retrouva dans la chambre sans s'en rendre compte. C'est alors que ses yeux passèrent sur Skull, qui s'était endormi sur un des lits disposés. Reborn se n'était pas aperçu que Skull n'était pas descendu avec les autres il y a quelques instants.

-_**Quel imbécile, il n'a pas entendu l'appel de Luce pour venir manger.**__ Pensa-t-il.__** Mais...c'est parfait, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour calmer mes nerfs...**_

En une enjambée, il se retrouva au pied du lit. Skull dormait profondément, sans se soucier du danger qui planait au-dessus de lui. Reborn cria alors à l'oreille de Skull :

-_**L'empoté n'entend pas quand on appelle à table ?**_

-(Grognements)..._**Hmmm**_..._**Qu'est ce qu...**_

Skull n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Reborn fut sur lui.

-_**Tu fous quoi Reborn ? Dégage de là!**_

_**-Je n'obéis pas aux ordres, surtout ceux venant de toi. **_

Reborn commença à ouvrir le pantalon de Skull, pour y mettre sa main. Skull se débattit tant bien que mal, mais Reborn lui attrapa le piercing à la bouche et tira sur la chaine. Ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au concerné.

-_**Si tu te débats encore, je ne ferai pas que tirer sur la chaine, je l'arracherai.**__ Menaça Reborn. Skull acquiesça. Reborn remis donc sa main où il avait commencé à constata que c'était bien dur._

_**-Eh bien, tu as beau te débattre, ton corps prouve qu'il en a envie. Tu te mens à toi-même ?**_ Sourit-il. Skull rougit.

_-__**N-Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'aime ça, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!**_ Gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

_-__**Je m'en fiche de te tes excuses. La ferme maintenant.**_

Reborn ouvrit la veste violette et noire de cuir de Skull, laissant apparaître un corps robuste malgré l'apparence frêle de Skull. Sans autre forme de procès, Reborn enleva son pantalon après celui de Skull. Il tremblait, mais Reborn n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste se défouler pour évacuer cette colère qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Il releva Skull et le mis sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Sans prévenir, il le prit par derrière, avec force. Le concerné lâcha un hoquet de douleur et serra les fesses :

-_**Aïe, stoppe ça Reborn, ça fait trop mal, tu y vas trop fort.**_

_**-Tu fais des cascades à longueur de journée et tu n'arrives pas à encaisser ça ? Utilise donc ton pouvoir spécial qui rend ton corps indestructible comme tu l'as si bien dit hier. Souffre en silence et profite. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça va arriver.**_

Reborn lui replongea la tête dans l'oreiller et reprit de plus belle son mouvement de va et viens rapides. Skull tenait de toutes ses forces la tête de lit pour encaisser cette violence. Malgré la douleur, il semblait en profiter puisque petit à petit, les cris étouffés de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir.

C'est à ce moment là que Reborn se retira. Skull releva la tête, pour regarder ce que Reborn préparait. Ce dernier se rhabillait, sans le regarder.

-_**P-Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?...**_

_**-Parce que je n'en ai plus envie. Et si on s'attarde trop, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique. Allez dépêche toi de faire pareil.**_

Reborn n'attendit pas de réponse, il réajusta sa cravate devant une glace. Satisfait mais surtout libéré, il quitta la chambre sans jeter un regard en arrière et Skull l'entendit descendre les escaliers.

_**-Rahhh je le déteste !**_ S'indigna-t-il en jetant contre le mur l'oreiller. Il finit de refermer sa veste, et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre les autres, sans prêter à la caméra dans le plafond qui se tourna légèrement pour garder Skull en objectif.

Reborn rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune, où tout le monde attendait, sauf Skull qui arriva peu après. Il manquait Verde, qui arriva à son tour. Luce ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à l'aide l'épaule, les mains prises par la marmite. Elle sourit :

-_**Attention, c'est chaud !**_


End file.
